Gorilla
|predators = All higher animals |previous = / / / |next = / / / |hide = Large Hiding Holes and Whirlpools. |equivalent = / / |special= Press W to throw a banana or a coconut, when on a hill or tree |tier = 9 |realeased = Dec 12 }} UPGRADED to Gorilla! Gorillas are very fast on hills/ trees! Press W to throw bananas! (from trees and hills) The Gorilla is the 9th animal in the Mope.io. It is the Land equivalent to the Lion, the Pufferfish, and the Snow Leopard. Technical The Gorilla: * Upgrades from the Cheetah, Stingray, or Wolf at 15,000 XP. * Upgrades to the Bear, Swordfish, or Walrus at 28,500 XP. * Is quite slow on land, but moves 20% faster when on top of a hill or tree. * Is slightly faster than the bear in water and on hills. * Can eat all animals below it to Pig and all food types except conch. * Can be eaten by bear, croc, rhino, hippo, dragon, and Black Dragon, and their equivalents. * Can hide in whirlpools and large hiding holes. * Press W To Throw Bananas and rarely coconuts (Only When Touching a Hill or Tree) . Appearance The Gorilla is a dark gray circle with a small tail. It has a small, lighter gray snout with 2 black dots. The same color of the snout is also used on its face. It's eyes point to the top-left . Strategy When you are a Gorilla, use your 20% speed boost on hills to escape from predators or chase after prey. A good idea is to camp on a hill until prey passes by you. Immediately threw a banana/coconut at it, and dash after the prey when it is stunned, using the speed boost on the hill to give you an advantage and allow you to catch up with it if it is ahead of you. If you are being pursued by a predator, go on a hill and use your advantage with speed on it to get a head start in running away from the predator. When on the hill, turn around and throw a Banana/Coconut at the predator to stun it, allowing for a quick escape. Since most predators cannot go on Hills, you should be able to slow them down as they have to take a side-cut around the hill, while you can cut straight across the hill. Since you are also pretty fast in water, you can use that advantage to pursue prey or escape predators, unless you're talking about a crocodile or a hippo or something like that. If you want to level up quickly, you should camp on a coconut or banana tree because they give you a lot of XP, or use your ability to hunt, as Coconuts give more than enough time to kill prey. Beware of Cobras, Boa Constrictors, and Giant Spiders, as Boa Constrictors and Spiders can climb on Hills and can suffocate/trap and eat you. Cobras are also a huge threat, as they can spit Poison at you, which is extremely dangerous, and if hit more than 2 times, you'll be lunch. If you are poisoned, try to find easy prey like Pigs and above. If you manage to eat them, you'll heal your damage and cure your Poison. If you do come across any of these predators, go in a Hiding Hole as quickly as you can, and stay there until you have an escape opportunity. If you are close to the Ocean and willing to take a few risks such as Ocean predators, try to make your way to the Ocean and climb on Ocean Hills to move deeper into the Ocean. These three predators are incredibly slow at swimming, so you'll lose them in no time. (Also you can munch on a few Turtles!) However, beware of Orcas and Blue Whales as they can knock you off of the hill and quickly eat you. Gorillas are very good at sniping. If you are willing to take risks, try finding a high tier animal that is being attacked by multiple animals. When he is only one hit away, shoot him with your projectile. With luck, it can become a coconut, doing even more damage. Gallery Gorilla-0.png|Old skin. Gorilla.png|The Gorilla. gorilla banana.png|A freshly upgraded gorilla throwing a banana from a tree! Gorilla.PNG Trivia * The Gorilla was added on the December 12th update. * Gorillas are the fastest animals on hills and trees. * Gorilla will be able to throw fish in future. * The Gorilla's Winter Skin has the gorilla's eyes facing the opposite direction. * The Gorilla is often mistaken for or called monkey. pl:Goryl Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Swimmers Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Mammal